Gray's in love
by Grayluisawesome
Summary: Gray is in love with a certain blonde-haired mage... and he doesn't know what to do about it. He's better hurry up before she thinks she's in love with someone else. What will Gray do...?
1. Chapter 1: Why do I feel like this?

**_Gray has a crush on a certain blonde-haired Fairy Tail mage... and doesn't know what to do. He'd better hurry up before she thinks she loves someone else. What will he do...?_**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I walked into the guild and my heart sped up when I saw the familiar blonde-haired girl sitting at the counter. She was talking with Mirajane and Mira had a smile on her face. She looked up from their conversation when I walked in and waved. I waved back and Lucy turned around at Mira's gesture.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds and I had to try really hard not to blush. Gray Fullbuster does _not_ blush. Then Lucy waved at me and gestured for me to come over and sit next to her at the counter.

I obliged and she said, "Hey, Gray. What's up?" I looked at her and said, " Not much." I smiled. "What's up with you?" Lucy laughed at that and sent a shiver (the good kind) up my spine. _Whoa. I can't believe her laugh did that to me._ I thought. "So, Gray, do you want to go on a job with me?

I have to pay rent and I'm kind of broke right now." Lucy asked me casually, not knowing that my heart was now trying to burst out of my chest, it was beating so hard and fast. "Just you and me?" I asked her. "Sure-" Natsu ran up behind us and said, "So, you and Gray were planning on going on a job without me, huh?"

Anger pulsed through me at Natsu's intrusion and barely stopped myself from punching him in the face with everything I had. "Yes as a matter of fact, we were." I replied coolly, trying to keep my voice level. Natsu looked at me and scowled. "Well what if I said I wanted to come along?"

Lucy glanced at me, then back at Natsu and answered," Sure, Natsu, you can come along. And you can go pick out what job we'll do, okay?" He nodded enthusiastically, sneered at me as if to say,_ Haha, in your face, _then went over to the Request Board.

I sighed. "Why'd you have to do that, Lucy?" I asked her. "To shut him up and so you two wouldn't fight about it... Gray? What are you doing?" I looked down and realized that I had unconsciously taken my shirt off. "Oops.. sorry about that..." Lucy waved my apology away. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

Natsu came back over and to my disbelief, Lucy's eyes lit up. "Hey, Natsu." "Hey again." I couldn't believe it, but I think I saw a small blush on Lucy's cheeks when he said hi back. It made my stomach clench with an emotion that I didn't recognize, but I tried to ignore it.

* * *

I was back in my apartment, having planned with Lucy and Natsu that we would go on the job tomorrow so we could all get some rest before. Happy had joined in but Erza was already on another job. I couldn't look at Lucy the whole time because she was kind of making goo-goo eyes at Natsu; and I don't know why, but I hated it.

I was laying on my bed, looking up at my ceiling and absentmindedly making little ice figurines before they disappeared into mist and thinking oddly of Lucy. How her blonde hair sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight, how her brown eyes reminded me of milk chocolate, how she always wore that adorable miniskirt, tank top, and boots with a belt that included her spirit keys and whip...

"Ack..." I suddenly opened my eyes and sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain from the wound in my stomach I had gotten when we were on Galuna Island. "What am I thinking?!" I looked out of my window, the one next to my bed, and saw that it was now night, the almost full moon visible from where my window was.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and started looking around for some of my clothes; I noticed I was only in my boxers again. "Maybe I should go out for a walk, maybe that will clear my head." I told myself. I found a pair of socks, putting them on, then my pants, pulling them on. I found one of my dark gray collared shirts, slipped it on, and finally yanked my boots on.

I headed out of my front door, locking it behind me. I loved that my apartment was away from all the other houses and that it was still reasonably close to the Fairy Tail Guild. Also, my motorcycle was parked near the side of the apartment but I told myself that I wasn't going to ride it tonight; I didn't want to waste any of my magic energy, so I was going to walk through the woods that was also beside my apartment.

I knew it like I knew the back of my hand so I just wandered around, not really paying attention to where my feet were taking me. I went deeper into the forest, then noticing I couldn't see the moon or any part of the night sky, I turned around deciding I would go back home.

I didn't know how to react to how Lucy reacted when Natsu came back to us with the request earlier, which was a thief-ridding job for 15,000 jewel, and tried to ignore the feeling it gave me. I got back to my apartment and locked the door behind me. I looked at the clock. It read: 11:00. I groaned and threw myself onto my bed when I got to my bedroom. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as Gray left Fairy Tail; he hadn't looked at me the whole time we were planning what to do for the job. Natsu and I followed him, Happy behind us, as we went to the train station. Gray walked pretty fast, as did Natsu, but I had to jog to keep up with the both of them.

Natsu looked back and slowed, seeing me falling farther behind and let me catch up to him. He looked at me with surprisingly gentle eyes, then turned his head and called up to Gray. "Hey, Gray, slow down a bit, will ya?" Gray paused, turned around, then hurried back to us. "Sorry. Got a little carried away."

We walked the rest of the way to the train station at a slower pace, so I could keep up. "Sorry you guys." Gray and Natsu looked at me and Natsu asked," What for?" Natsu asked. "I don't walk fast enough for you guys and I'm slowing you down." Gray looked at me and I was surprised to see a little concern in his eyes. "Son't worry about it Lucy. You don't have to be sorry about anything." Natsu and Happy looked at me to, and they both said," Yeah."

On the train, Natsu was laying down on one of the seats and I was sitting across from him; Gray was beside me. I looked at Natsu and a rush of pity went through me. _It must be so hard for Natsu because he gets motion sick so easily on any kind of transportation. I feel sorry for him. _I thought.

Gray glanced at me and asked," Do you want me to knock him out to put him out of his misery while we're on the train?" He didn't sound mean, but he did sound serious and I laughed. "Sure, Gray, if you want to."

**Gray's POV**

We finally got to where we needed and climbed off the train; I had to carry Natsu 'cause Lucy let me knock him out so he wouldn't be motion sick. Lucy and I walked to the hotel we had booked and told the lady at the desk which rooms we had gotten.

Natsu, thinking it would be a embarrassing joke, had made Lucy stay in the same room as me, while he had gotten a room for himself and Happy. There was only one bed in Lucy and my room (there was a couch bed) but Natsu's room had two beds. He had really done it and I swear I felt like punching his lights out, but Lucy calmed me down. "You can have the bed, Lucy. I'll sleep on the couch bed, okay?" I told her once we had settled down into the hotel room.

"Thanks a lot, Gray." Lucy replied. She was still hung up on Natsu, and for some reason, it was killing me. How could she not get mad at him for his stupid joke? (Although, I kinda liked it for some reason I didn't know of.) How could she think he was an okay person when he could be such an idiot?

I couldn't understand why I felt the way I did or why she always made me feel all funny when she smiled at me, but I tried to ignore it as best as I could. But Natsu had gone far enough when I tried to unfold the couch bed and found out it was broken.

"Natsu! I'm gonna kill you! You filthy, perverted, bastard!" I ran at him, ice swirling around my hands and punched him so hard in the face that he flew back and hit the wall. Anger pounded through my veins and I was breathing really hard. Natsu leaped to his feet, flames bursting out around him and I yelled,"Ice Make: Knuckle!"

A huge fist made of ice flew out of the blue magic circle I had created and got Natsu right in the face. The force of it knocked him down again and he didn't get up.

I knew he wasn't really knocked out though, and so did Lucy because she came over to me and placed her hand on my chest near my shoulder and said,"Gray, calm down. It's okay. I'm sure Natsu didn't mean any harm with his stupid joke, and I don't mind sharing the room with you; you're my best friend. So, please calm down, Gray."

Then Lucy hugged me. I'm guessing that she felt something too, because I saw her blush a little as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I was the one who broke the hug, so she could go and check up on Natsu. She knelt down beside him with a look in her eyes that made my stomach churn and made me feel terrible.

I felt like I was going to throw up or something, but I pushed the feeling away and went to kneel beside her. Natsu was perfectly fine and he wasn't even mad at all; all I had done was get him revved up for the job, so we were all good.

**Lucy's POV**

I was back in my hotel room, sitting on the bed. Gray, Natsu, Happy, and I had just gotten back from the job; beating the crap out of the thieves hadn't been that hard, but that's not what I was thinking about. I was thinking about what I had felt when I had hugged Gray earlier.

It was so weird because I knew I had feelings for Natsu and I knew he had feelings for me too and I didn't know how to react to this; maybe it was just because we were really good friends? I don't know...maybe I'll just forget about it for now...plus Natsu said that he had something important to tell me when we got back to the guild, and I was kind of excited about what that would be.

Back at the guild, Natsu immediately pulled me aside, not without a interested look from Mirajane, who was at the counter and had looked up when we had come in. "Lucy... I have to tell you something very important..." Natsu said.

* * *

**Please review! I'm new at this so if you think I'm doing anything wrong or if some of the characters are OOC, please tell me in constructive criticism! Good reviews are very welcome! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: What am I going to do?

_**I'm back! I know... I left you on a cliffhanger, sorry about that... but I'm back now! I hope you liked the first chapter, so, on with the second!**_

**Disclaimer: Grayluisawesome doesn't own Fairy Tail, even though she really wants to.**

**Gray's POV**

I watched Natsu drag Lucy out of the guild, while jealousy coursed through me. I found myself wishing it was _me _who was taking Lucy with me out of the guild. I shook my head to clear it and thought, _Stop thinking about that kind of stuff, Gray. So what? Why do I care about what Natsu and Lucy do together? Argh! But I do care! No, Gray, stop! It doesn't matter! _

I suddenly stood up, trying to finish my argument with myself and decided to leave, so I could think in peace. Hopefully, I could get away fast enough for Juvia to not realize it. I wasn't in the mood to be stalked right now... especially by someone who was so obsessed with me it made me want to punch a steel wall hard enough to break it.

I got to my apartment safely with no sign of Juvia following me and locked my door behind me. Then I sat down at me kitchen table, thinking of what to do. But right when i started to think of them together, my heart twisted and I felt so depressed, it shocked me. I felt like I was going to throw up, it hurt so much. I put my hands in my head and closed my eyes. What was I going to do?

All I could think about was those two and the picture of Lucy in Natsu's arms in that dark corner kept creeping into my mind, refusing to leave me alone. But the more I thought about it, the worse I felt and the more I told myself _not _to think about it, the more I did think about it, which was very frustrating.

I couldn't do anything to stop myself from thinking about the one thing that caused me so much pain and I whenever I tried to think about something else, my mind would always just drift back to that horrible picture burnt in my mind of Lucy in Natsu's arms in that dark corner. Giving up, finally, I just laid my head on the table thinking, _Why do I even care? __Why does it hurt so much? Why does it make me so depressed just when I think of them together? Why? Why? Why?_

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu pulled me into the dark corner and my heart sped up, beating so fast I was positive he could hear it. My face was really hot and I was glad we were in the dark or Natsu would have seen my deep blush. Natsu leaned closer and my excitement built up higher. "Lucy... I- I really l-like you...Would y-you like t-to be my g-girlfriend?" he whispered, his voice sounding super nervous, uncertain about what my reaction would be.

I felt my heart leap and I threw my arms around his neck. "Yes, Natsu! I will!" I answered him. He let out a relieved sigh and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He buried his face in my hair and his breath sent shivers up my spine. Warmth radiated from him, but that might have just been a result from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, so I didn't mind.

Natsu stood up, bringing me with him and I looked into his deep green eyes. They were sparkling and had a happiness in them that I had never seen before. I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling awesome and like I could do anything right there and then. "So, you- um, -" Natsu tried again and I giggled at him.

"What?" he asked me, his voice light and teasing. "Nothing." I giggled again. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" My head shot up and I looked at him again, surprised. Slowly, I nodded my head. "Yes. Yes I would." I gave him one of my smiles and he smirked back. Natsu suddenly leaned his head down until his forehead touched mine. "How 'bout tonight, at eight?"

"N-Natsu..." I whispered, my heart pounding so hard I was sure he would be able to hear it as well as feel it since we were pressed up against each other. The heat rose to my face as our noses brushed and I knew that our lips were so close... so close to doing something I had dreamed of doing for a while. "He liiiiiikes her!" I jerked away from Natsu, my heart pounding with fear.

I put a hand up to my heart, feeling how much it was pumping. I looked up to see a familiar blue cat hovering in the air next to us. Natsu came forward in my direction and glared at Happy behind him, anger clear in his eyes as his green eyes flashed. "So what if I do? What are you gonna about it now, Happy? Huh?"

Natsu stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shaking body. I laid my head on his chest and felt his chin on the top of my head. "It's okay, Luce. Don't mind him, he's just being an ass." Natsu whispered softly in my ear. I giggled at his remark, and Natsu smirked at me. "Hey! Guys, don't be so mean!" Happy wailed in such a fake sad voice, it made me burst out in laughter, bending over red-faced.

Natsu followed suit, laughing almost as hard as me. Happy joined in for some odd reason, probably cause he felt left out or something, and soon we were all on the ground, we were laughing so hard. I finally had to stop because I was breathing hard from laughing so hard and Natsu rolled over so he was facing me.

A smile was still on his face and he asked "You okay?" I nodded, looking into his eyes again. "Yeah, I'm okay. Better now, actually." I replied, smiling at him. "Good." His voice was cheerful and one of his arms appeared around me, pulling me gently closer to him so that my head was against his chest, my arms folded between us. I turned my hands around so that they were touching his chest as Natsu's other arm appeared around me. I sighed in contentment, loving every minute of our little moment together, remembering when I had only dreamed of doing this with Natsu.

**Gray's POV**

I crashed on my bed, feeling terrible. I had just spied Natsu and Lucy in a dark corner together. The worst part was that Natsu had his arms around Lucy. Ugh. My stomach knotted just at the thought of it. I felt like I was going to throw up. I rolled over and pressed my face into my pillow. I had to stop thinking about it. "Ahhhh... Stop it, Fullbuster." I banged my fist down on the bed. "Damn it!" I realized that I needed to do something to win Lucy over to save her from Natsu's clutches because I realized that I couldn't live without her and that it would kill me to see those two together.

I sat up and jumped to my feet, trying to think of a plan. First, I decided, I should probably go back to the guild and, I groaned, ask Mira for help. With luck, she might not go into her match-maker mode. Then I'd be in trouble. Big trouble. I went to my closet and picked out a dark gray shirt. I was already wearing my dark pants, the ones with the chain on the right side, but I had discarded my previous shirt unconsciously somewhere and didn't feel like wasting more time trying to find it.

Then I headed out of my apartment, climbing onto my motorcycle, strapping the SE Plug** (A/N: I think that's what it's called, you know the thing they use for the magical automobiles that run on your magic power. If I'm wrong, please correct me. Thanks!)** around my wrist, and dashing to the guild. I parked my bide near the back of the guild because only a couple people in the guild, including the master, Mira, and Erza, actually knew I had a motorcycle and I wanted to keep it that way.

Then I hurried in the doors and to the bar, where Mira was cleaning a glass with a white spotless dishcloth. She looked up as I came closer and said, "What's wrong, Gray?" She had obviously seen the look in my eyes that I had tried to cover up.

I sat down on a stool as she came over to me, setting the glass and cloth down on the bar. "I- I think I have feelings for Lucy-" Mira interrupted me with an "Awww..." I shot her a glance that silenced her so she could hear the rest. "But I need a little help because I just saw Natsu in a dark corner with her and he had his arms around her and it made me feel terrible and I felt like dying when I thought of those two together and-"

Mira cut me off by putting her hands on my shoulders. I realized I had been talking really fast and panic and despair had come into my voice, and that never happened 'cause I was always cool and collected. "Okay, well first Gray, you need to take a deep breath and calm down." Mira told me.

Taking a deep breath, I realized that my heart was pounding wildly and knew it was because of Lucy. I steadied myself and my heart calmed down as well. "Alright, now what you need to do is you need to start being with her more, go on a long job with her and spend more time with her, show her your softer, more romantic side if you have one." She added when she saw my look. "Okay. When?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Gray! Now!" "Oh! Okay, and thanks!" She nodded and shooed me off to the Request Board. I looked through them and spotted one that would probably take a while since it was where Lamia Scale's Guild was and that was far away. The reward was for 700,000 Jewel and it was for finding a master safe cracker, a man who was so good at cracking safes and stealing money, then getting away that none of the police, even the high-ranking ones for cases like this, could figure out how to catch him.

His name wasn't listed, but that was okay and I ripped it off the Board, taking it over to Mira. She took it to the back and came back a few minutes later. "I'll hold it while you go find Lucy, okay?" I nodded and dashed out the guild doors and found her walking with Natsu toward the guild. I pretended like I hadn't seen anything between them and stopped, breathless, in front of Lucy.

**Lucy's POV **

Gray skidded to a halt in front of me and stood up, panting. A flicker of concern entered me and I had a sudden urge to reach out to him. I slapped myself mentally. _No, Lucy, you have a boyfriend! You can't go around reaching out to other guys. Even if it is Gray... _I whined the last part and looked at him, curious to what he needed. "What's up, Gray?" I asked him. "I-I was wondering if - if you wanted to go on- on a job with me." he replied, still breathing hard.

I thought for a second. _Does he mean just me and him? Or Team Natsu? He didn't say anything about Natsu. Or Happy and Erza. Well, I do need the money. I have to pay my rent soon and I don't know if Natsu wants to go on a job right now. Yeah, okay, I will. _"Okay Gray. I'll go with you. What is this one about?" I felt Natsu's hand tighten around mine and I looked up at him.

His green eyes had a hint of hurt in them and they were pleading,_'Luce! What are you doing?! _I sent him a look that said I just needed the money and that we could go do something together tonight. He visibly relaxed and his hand let go of mine, his arm slipping around my waist and sending shivers up my spine. I smiled at him, then turned back to Gray who was watching us.

I thought I saw pain in his eyes before it disappeared, leaving me feeling bad for some reason. "Gray? Are you going to answer me?" I asked him gently, looking into his eyes. He nodded and said a little coolly, "Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." He turned abruptly and lead the way back to the guild. I followed, gently prying myself from Natsu's grasp and murmuring to him, "It's okay, Natsu."

Gray led me over to the bar, where Mira was standing, holding a piece of paper in her hand. She handed it to him and he came over to stand next to me. I noticed he had taken his shirt off again and obviously didn't know it. He showed the paper to me and I looked at it, reading it quickly. "Okay, works for me, Gray." I told him, turning my head to look at him.

I realized he was standing a little closer to me than he needed to, and I couldn't stop staring at him. My eyes swept over his muscled and very toned chest, over his dark blue Fairy Tail tattoo, his necklace, and his six pack. I realized that I was blushing , but that only made me blush harder. Gray smirked at me and I couldn't resist smiling back. "So, when do you want to leave?" Gray asked me, looking down into my eyes.

My throat went dry, then I pulled myself together, furiously telling myself that I had a boyfriend and his name was Natsu. That seemed to content my feelings and I said, "I don't know. When do you want to go? Tomorrow?" He nodded. "Yeah I guess that would be okay. Meet me here at 8:00, okay?" "Okay."

I left the guild again, meeting Natsu outside. He pulled me aside and wrapped his arms around my waist, resulting in me blushing so hard I wanted to hide my face. But I didn't, I just gazed up into Natsu's emerald eyes. My throat went dry again and butterflies were released in my stomach. "H-Hey there, Natsu..." I stuttered, still pleasantly shocked by his sudden actions. He smirked down at me and lowered his head, 'till our foreheads touched.

"Hey there." He repeated, sending shivers up my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. "What do you want me to do now, Luce?" Natsu asked me softly. "Kiss me." I whispered, blushing even more at what I said. His eyes sparkled and he murmured, "With pleasure, my princess." Our noses brushed and then his lips were suddenly on mine in a heated, but passionate kiss. I kissed him back with equal passion and the kiss went on and on.

We finally broke apart, gasping for air, and Natsu leaned against the guild's outside wall for support. He held me up with his arms still around my waist and I laid my head on his chest. "We- We should g-go to my a-apartment, N-Natsu." He nodded and we made out way to my apartment.

I crashed on the couch and Natsu sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, sighing. "What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked me, a little concern in his voice. "Nothing, I'm just glad you finally had the guts to ask me to be your girlfriend." I replied without even opening my eyes.

**Gray's POV **

Sighing, I locked my door behind me and went to my kitchen. There, I opened my freezer and looked through it. _Damn. I'm out of ice cream again._ I thought, slamming the door shut and walking out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into my room. My stomach growled in protest to my rejection to food; I hadn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast because I had been preoccupied with my Lucy predicament.

And now, I was out of the only food that I was in the mood for, so I just didn't eat, no matter how much my stomach protested. I'd have to go out tomorrow and get something because it was already late in the evening and I didn't think any stores would be open at this time.

I laid down on my back on my bed and tried to get some sleep, but my stomach _really _wanted food. I groaned. _Fine! I'll go out and get something, but I doubt any stores are open! _I finally screamed inside my head. I left and locking the door behind me, got my motorcycle, strapping the SE Plug on my wrist, and rode to one of the stores. Like I had thought, it was closed, and so were all the rest I went to.

Giving up, I rode back home, but in my already weakened state, my magic power ran out before I got back home. I didn't even know where I had stopped before I had stumbled off my bike, dragging it to the side of the road, and passed out. The last thing I felt was the rain as it started to pour. Then everything went dark.

Someone was shaking me. I didn't know who it was, but whoever it was, they were being gentle about it. "Gray? Gray! Wake up, Gray! Oh my god, please wake up!" I heard a sweet, jet very concerned voice and opened my eyes a little. My vision was blurry, but I could tell that it was still nighttime, though much later.

I blinked a few times and then everything came rushing back to me; my pounding head, my aching stomach from lack of food, my weakness from too much use of magic, my heartache from seeing Lucy with Natsu, and I felt like throwing up, right there and then. My vision cleared and I looked up at the person who came to me, earning a relieved gasp from the person that sounded very much like it came from a girl, and saw none other than the cause for my pain, Lucy.

She was on her knees, leaning over me, her golden hair falling beautifully over her face, with a very concerned look on her face and in her eyes. She suddenly swooped down and embraced me, making my heart go crazy and my face to heat up. Millions of butterflies erupted in my stomach, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the hug more than Lucy could ever know.

I wrapped my arms weakly around her as well, so close to her know I could smell the lavender perfume she usually wore. "Oh my gash, Gray! Don't scare me like that again! I thought you were dead or something terrible like that!" Lucy sounded close to tears and she pulled back a little, bringing me up with her so I was in a sitting position.

She stared at me, her chocolate orbs searching my dark gaze and she said," Gray, you're so pale. What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" _In a way, yes, I am sick Lucy. _I thought. "No, I'm okay, Luce." I replied, my voice softer than I meant it to be. Lucy stood up then and held out her hand to me, gently pulling me up to. "Well, I don't believe you, so come on." She led me into her apartment and I noticed, very relieved, that Natsu wasn't there. She sat me down at her kitchen table, then went to get something from the fridge. Lucy came back with the thing that I needed: ice cream. I didn't know how she knew, but obviously she just knew me that well, because she did know.

I sighed in relief, staring at the icy food, my mouth immediately starting to water. Lucy smiled. "Hungry? Gray, you liar. I knew something was wrong!" I stuck my tongue out at her and said," Just gimme the food already!" in a playful tone right before my stomach growled loudly. Lucy laughed at that and handed me the ice cream. I took it and before I knew it, the ice cream had disappeared. I felt a whole lot better now and looked up at Lucy. "Thanks, Luce."

**Lucy's POV **

I smiled at him. "No problem, Gray. Anytime." I didn't understand why I was doing this, well why I had felt so scared when I had found Gray passed out next to my apartment. I had felt so terrified when I had seen him lying so still, looking so pale and weak, which was really odd because Gray never looked weak unless he was seriously injured like he was on the Galuna Island mission.

I had shaken him, gently, terror overwhelming me when I thought he was dead or something like that. Well I guess it was just because he was my nakama, and we were really close. So I didn't need to be worried about that, anyway it's not like I liked him or anything, I mean I had Natsu so... yeah. I already had a boyfriend. Who I was going out with later on... I could feel excitement filling me up just thinking about me and Natsu's date at 8:00pm.

"Yo, earth to Lucy!" Gray's voice brought me back to reality and I saw he was staring at me with a tint of concern in his dark blue eyes. "You okay?" he asked me, standing up so he was almost level with my eyes, _almost _because he was taller than me by a few inches. I nodded my head at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for caring." I answered him. The concern disappeared from his eyes, well as far as I could tell; he was really good at hiding his emotions. "Okay, well I have to get back home now, Luce." he said, moving towards the door.

"Wait..." Gray turned back to me and I held out his dark gray shirt. "You might want to take this with you..." I said, smiling as I handed his shirt back to him. His took it, his other hand reaching around to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. "S-sorry." "It's okay." Gray turned back towards the door, pulling his shirt on as he went and then, in a second, he was gone.

I smiled to myself. _It's just like Gray to forget that he stripped and then almost leave without his shirt. _I thought. Then I rushed to my closet, looking for something to wear to my date with Natsu. I rummaged through is, then finally decided on a black strapless mini-dress with a white line around the bottom and tiny white frills on the top. I also had black shiny gloves that stopped at my elbows and black high-heeled boots that ended at my knees.

I put my hair up in a bun with my bangs hanging around my face. I put lavender scented perfume on and went into the bathroom to apply my make-up. I finished the look off with a white pearl necklace, a matching bracelet around my right hand, and a white belt around my waist to hold my black whip and my keys.

Then I looked at the clock that was above my small kitchen sink and saw it was five minutes to eight. I hurried out the door, locking it behind me, and rushed to the guild, where Natsu told me to meet him before he left my apartment. The guild was usually fairly empty by eight o'clock, so it was a good place to meet up before a date. Natsu was surprisingly already there and his eyes lit up as soon as he saw me walk in the door. Then, a look of awe came into his eyes and he couldn't stop staring at me with his emerald eyes, making me blush under his gaze.

I walked up to him and he shook his head, coming back to the present. "Hey, you look absolutely beautiful, Luce." He murmured to me as soon as I had stopped in front of him. I blushed again and looked up at him shyly. "Th-thank you." I said softly to him. He smirked, then grabbed my hand gently and led me out of the guild, already starting our date.

**Gray's POV**

From a corner of the guild, I watched as Lucy came in through the doors, and my heart pounded as I saw how beautiful she looked with her cute black mini-dress, gloves, and boots, complete with her signature whip and keys. I almost laughed out loud at how she always had them with her, even when she was obviously going someplace nice for, God forbid, a date.

My heart twisted when I saw her walk up to Natsu and I suddenly felt sick. Why did she have to be going on a date with him? Why that flame headed bastard? Why? I looked away as they left together and Mirajane caught my eyes. She had seen them to and her head had turned to look at me.

Her gaze was sympathetic and she motioned for me to come over to her. I did, and sat down at a seat, my arms folding on top of the bar counter. My shoulders were hunched when Mira came over to stand in front of me. "Gray... I'm sorry. You still might have a chance though, on your job together."

I looked up at her, a little doubtfully, feeling hurt and the thought of those two together. "Really?" I asked, trying mot to let my hurt show in my voice but failing miserably. Mira reached out to touch my shoulder. "Yes, really. If you really love her, she will see sense and come to you."

_**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update,but I had school and stuff! R&R please! No mean comments! Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Why me?

_**Hey guys! I'm back again. Sorry for being so late, but I had a science and math test to study for so I didn't have that much time for this, but now I do, so enjoy! And R&R please!**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu took my hand and started running fast, obviously taking me somewhere important. He ran so fast everything flashed past us in a colorful blur. "Natsu!" I screamed at him over the wind that roared past us. Natsu turned his head to look at me with those deep green eyes of his.

"Yeah?" he yelled back to me, his imploring eyes bringing a light blush to my cheeks. "Where are we going and why are you running so fast?" I screeched at him. "It's a secret and I don't know!" he answered me.

"Well, if you won't tell me where we're going, could you at least slow down a little?" Natsu obliged and slowed to a walk, then turned to look at me again. He gave me his signature smirk, then said,"Happy now?" That brought a smile to my face and I nodded at him.

He turned back around to face the right way, but slowed a little more so that he was walking next to me. I jumped a little when I felt his arm snake it's way around my waist, but relaxed when I realized it was only him. He led me along the road for a little bit longer, then stopped in front of a building.

The place was three stories and beautiful. The outside was all lit up with white Christmas lights to make it visible at night, or when it got darker. Natsu took me inside, then walked up to the man that stood behind the small desk, waiting for new customers.

I stayed behind, awed by the interior of the restaurant. There were many chandeliers hanging everywhere, but they weren't very bright, so it only bathed the large room in a light romantic glow. There was also a glass staircase in the middle of the room that led up to the second floor, and I could look through it to the room beyond.

Natsu finished talking to the man and turned to me. "Luce! Come over here please!" he called. I walked over to him and he smiled at me softly. I smiled back at him and his arm took my waist again, leading behind the man,who took us to our table. We sat down and another person, a waitress, came up to us, handing us menus.

"Hello. I'm Sappire and I will be your server for tonight. Would you like to order your drinks now?" Sappire asked us. I nodded and said,"Sierra Mist, please." Sappire wrote it down on her little notepad and turned to Natsu. "Coke, please." he told her. She scribbled it down, then turned around and left, after saying,"Thank you. I'll be back in just a minute."

Natsu gazed at me over the table since we were sitting across each other, then said,"You know what? I think I want to sit next to you instead of over here." I giggled and nodded at him. He stood up while I scooted farther inside of the booth and Natsu came around the table to sit down on my other side.

Then he looked at me and said,"Why, hello there, miss." I giggled again and replied,"Hello there, sir." Natsu cracked a sharp-toothed smile and he leaned closer to me, making a blush appear on my cheeks. His arm reappeared around my waist and he pulled me to him. His head leaned even closer and I laid my head on his shoulder, smiling.

I felt his forehead on my head and raised my eyes to gaze at him. Natsu's eyes were soft and gentle when he looked at me and a blush appeared on my cheeks again as a shiver went up my spine at the look in his eyes. I closed mine and breathed deeply in contentment, never wanting this moment to end.

Footsteps approaching made us both look up and we saw the waitress coming towards us with two glasses in her hands. She set them down in front of us and asked us."Are you two ready to order, or do you need more time?" "Umm, I think we need some more time. Is that okay?" I asked her.

Sappire nodded and smiled at me. "Of coarse its okay. I'll leave you to it and come back when you're ready." She turned away again, and I felt Natsu's eyes on me. I looked up at him to see his deep onyx eyes gazing at me with a loving kind of look in them that sent a shiver up my spine and a blush appear on my face.

"W-what?" I asked him, causing him to chuckle softly. He leaned over and grabbed the menu from the table, opening it so we could both look at the choices inside. "Nothing." Natsu replied, a small smile still on his lips. We picked out what we wanted from the menu, and then telling our waitress when she came back. (A/N You can imagine what they got, since I'm writing this at 11:00 pm, I'm too tired to think of something. XD)

We ate our dinner, talking and Natsu making me laugh at things he'd heard around the guild. When we had finished and paid for our meal, Natsu led me away from the beautiful restaurant and to a park nearby. We sat down on a bench together and Natsu pointed out the setting sun directly in front of us.

"Ohhh!" I squealed at the sight. "Pretty!" Natsu laughed and leaned back against the bench. I laid my head on his shoulder and swung my legs up onto the bench into a more comfortable position. I heard Natsu sigh contentedly and smiled at him.

He smirked back, then suddenly, his head swooped down and his lips caught mine. The kiss started out slow, but became a little more passionate as I kissed him back. My eyes closed like Natsu's and we didn't stop until we had to break apart for air. The sun was nearly gone and I looked into Natsu's glowing eyes.

They had such a happiness in them I almost laughed out loud, but I didn't and Natsu lifted a hand to place it on my cheek. He gazed at me and I felt myself blush under his soft gaze. Then he opened his mouth and said something that made my heart go wild with happiness; "I love you, Luce."

**Gray's POV **

I staggered backwards into the tree. My hand held me up against it, while the other clutched my stomach; I felt like I was going to throw up. I had just been walking home when I had heard voices coming from the park and had gone to investigate.

Now, I wished that I hadn't. I had peered around the tree I was now supporting myself with and had seen something that had shattered my heart into a million pieces: Natsu... kissing Lucy. Even thinking about made me feel terrible.

I turned around and started to stumble home, when it started to rain. Yeah, you heard right, _rain_. God, why now? Why did it have to start raining _now_, of all times? _God damn it! Why does it have to start raining now?_ I thought as I made my way back to my place. The pain had gone away, but it would return if I started thinking of-

My heart throbbed painfully as _that_ scene entered my mind again and I pressed a hand to my chest, squeezing my eyes shut in pain. I felt like crying, but I held it in. Well, at least, 'till I got home and locked the door. I literally fell onto my bed and couldn't hold back the tears anymore, no matter what I did. "It hurts... So much..." I cried. I don't remember doing it, but I think I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning and sat bolt upright. I blinked my eyes in the bright sun and almost as if someone was trying to break me, the picture of Natsu and Lucy kissing on that bench in the park at sunset came into my mind and my heart throbbed painfully again, my stomach knotting.

Clutching my aching chest and stomach, I got up from the bed and made my way out of my house, locking the door behind me as I headed over to Fairy Tail. I didn't know why I was going there, since the two people that were causing my pain were most likely going to be there, but whatever.

Sure enough, as soon as I got to Fairy Tail, my eyes picked out Lucy in the crowd of people. I watched as Natsu sauntered up and flung his arm around Lucy's shoulders as she was talking to some of her friends (Levy, Cana, Erza, and Mira).

To my despair, Lucy looked up at him and smiled happily. I felt my heart shatter into billions of pieces again and looked away while going over to a dark corner and sitting down at a table. There, I laid my forehead down on it and let my hands go back to clutching my aching heart and churning stomach, while doing my best to keep my composer.

I accidentally let a small cry of pain escape my lips and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, just a little, and peered up at who could possibly be wanting to bother me now. To my surprise, it was Lucy. Her beautiful chocolate orbs were dark with concern as she looked at me.

"Gray? Is everything okay? Are you alright?" she asked. _Why do you care? I thought you were content on trying to break me with being with Natsu! Why do you give a damn about me? _I thought desperately, not really knowing what I was saying inside my head.

As I took another look into her eyes, those thoughts disappeared immediately. She really did look and seem concerned about me. "N-nothing." I replied to her, sitting up and making my hands drop to my sides so Lucy wouldn't suspect anything.

She just looked at me, not entirely convinced. Then I stood up. "C'mon, Luce. Or we'll be late for the train ride." I said. "Oh yeah! Gray, could we stop at my house on the way? I need to get my things first." Lucy asked. I nodded and replied, "Yeah, so do I."

We left the guild, stopping at each other's houses to get our bags for the job and made our way to the train station. For some reason, there weren't many people there riding the trains and there were a lot of construction workers. A man wearing a suit came up to me when Lucy and I stopped.

"Excuse me, sir, but the trains are closed for a couple weeks because some of the train tracks had been damaged and we're fixing them." he told me. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me and I thought, _No! That's not fair! I had everything planned out for this trip! I was going to go to a hotel and "accidentally" get a one room suit for Lucy and I and we were going to have to stay in it together! Why did this have to happen?!_

I glared at the man until he looked away, a scared expression on his face. Lucy saw how angry I was and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Gray, it's okay. I can wait two weeks." she told me, while looking into my eyes, hers a little dark with concern. _But I can't... _I thought, gazing at her and feeling suddenly depressed.

Lucy turned me around, whispering a small apology and thank you to the man, and led me away from the station, back to the guild. We stopped at our houses again to drop our bags off, then made our way to the guild together. As soon as we walked in the doors, Mira looked up from where she was, cleaning a shining glass with a spotless white cloth.

Her expression was confused and when we sat down at the bar she asked," Why are you guys back so soon?" "Oh, some of the train tracks had been damaged, so the train station had to be closed while they were getting fixed." Lucy told her. Mira nodded. "Oh. Well that really sucks. Now you have to wait to do you job." Lucy sighed. "I know. And I have to wait to pay my rent too."

Mira smiled at that as Natsu snuck up behind Lucy and put his hands on her waist. She jumped in surprise and whipped around to see who it was, then relaxed as she saw Natsu. "Natsu! Don't do that! You nearly scared the life out of me!" He chuckled and I looked away, my heart starting to ache again. I started to get up when I heard Natsu's voice.

"Yo, Gray. What's up with you?" "Nothing." I replied, not turning to him and continuing my way to the guild's doors. I heard him call after me, Lucy's voice added, but I ignored them and walked out the doors, heading to my apartment. I couldn't bear to see them together like that so I had to leave.

**Lucy's POV **

I watched Gray leave the guild and called out after him with Natsu, but he ignored us and continued to leave. When he was gone, I turned to Natsu, who was already looking at me. "Did you do something to him, Natsu?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I don't think so. I haven't seen him in a while anyway."

I nodded, and turned to Mira. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Mira shook her head but there was a glint in her eyes that suggested that she knew more about Gray's condition than we did. I was going to ask her more, but decided not to as Natsu rested his chin on my shoulder.

I smiled at him and we got up; well technically, Natsu dragged me off of the stool I was on and carried me out of the guild. We went to my apartment and crashed on the couch. I curled up on Natsu's lap, my head against his chest, and closed my eyes. Listening to his heart beating, I drifted off to sleep, smiling.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying on something soft. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized that I was in my bed and something was wrapped around me. I concentrated about it and then, my face turning red, I realized it was Natsu; he was laying in the bed with me, his arms wrapped around me.

I snuggled closer to him, and he tightened his grip on me, his chin resting on the top of my head. I sighed in contentment and felt, rather than heard, Natsu chuckle. I smiled, not wanting this moment to end, but knowing that it would sooner or later. I hoped later.

We laid together for a couple more minutes before I had to get up to take a shower and get ready for the day. Natsu groaned in protest when I left, but all I did was smile back at him as I walked to the bathroom. "Luce..." he begged me, trying to get me to come back and lay back down with him.

"Natsu, I have to get ready! I promise I'll come back when I'm finished." I told him. Then I walked to my dresser, got an outfit out, walked to the bathroom, and shut the door gently. I pulled my night clothes off, and stepped into the warm shower, letting the water cascade down my body. I shampooed and conditionened my hair and washed my body with vanilla smelling body wash, then rinsed myself and got out.

I dried myself and started dressing into the outfit I had chosen. Blue undergarments, then a pink tank top with a black miniskirt to match. My belt was a light brown and I put my keys and whip onto it, then pulled on my black knee high heeled boots, put my hair up in it's regular side ponytail with a pink ribbon, and stepped out of the bathroom.

I met Natsu, who was obviously waiting for me, and he smiled when I walked out. "Hey. You look really nice, Luce." he said to me. I blushed a little and stepped closer to him. Natsu stood up and gazed into my eyes, searching them for an uncomfortable or uneasiness at his words. When he didn't find any, his head bent closer to mine and our noses brushed against each other's.

I gazed back at Natsu lovingly and smiled. Then his lips met mine and my eyes closed in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around Natsu's neck as his hands encircled my waist, pulling me closer. We had to break from the kiss for air, but our foreheads still touched and we didn't break eye contact.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes, then I whispered," Natsu, we must go to the guild before someone misses us." At first, it seemed like he hadn't heard me, but I knew he was just stalling so he could stand with me longer. Finally, I took his hand and pulled him out the door to the guild.

As soon as I walked in, Mira glanced up and saw me. "Lucy! Hi!" She gestured for me to come over and sit at the bar, so I did, with Natsu still trailing behind me. As I got closer, Mira peered behind me at Natsu, then looked at me again. "Have you gotten a little puppy now?" she laughed, watching how Natsu followed me like an obedient dog.

I laughed with her, amused, and said, "No. Natsu's just being a little reluctant, aren't you Natsu?" I turned and looked at him. He only grunted in reply, which only made Mira and I laugh harder. Natsu looked at me and stuck his tongue out at me playfully. I stuck mine right back out at him and he cracked a smile.

He sat down on the stool next to mine and leaned on the bar counter. "So, would you like anything, you two?" Mira asked me, looking from me to Natsu. "Yes. Could I have a strawberry smoothie, please Mira?" I said. She nodded and turned to Natsu. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks anyway though, Mira." I looked at him, suddenly concerned.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" _He's never turned down food! I hope he's not sick or something... _I thought. I laid a hand on his shoulder, but he just nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry right now. That's all." he told me, looking at me affectionately. I smiled back and jumped a little as Mira came back with my smoothie. "Thanks Mira." "No problem, Lucy." I started sipping my drink and gazed around the guild, looking for familiar faces.

Natsu broke me from my thoughts and got me to look over at him. "Yes, Natsu?" I asked him. "Well, I was just... wondering if, um, you wanted to, uh, go out tonight or something?" he asked me shyly, his face turning red with the words. I brightened and nodded. "Of course, Natsu!" I smiled at him and he returned it with a smirk. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the guild, me still holding onto my smoothie.

"Natsu! Where are you taking me?!" I asked him loudly, so he could hear me over the wind rushing past us. I thought it was going to rain later by the looks of the dark clouds that were surrounding the skies. Natsu took me past my apartment, confusing me. "Natsu?" I asked him questioningly.

He looked back at me with a smirk, but didn't answer my question. We just kept running until we came to this little house a little farther apart from the rest. It was small, but looked bigger than my apartment. Natsu went right up to it and opened the door. Then he walked right in, still dragging me behind him, and closed the door. "N-Natsu! Where are we? Who's house is this?!" I asked him quickly, looking around nervously, hoping nobody would suddenly walk out of a room and get mad at us.

Natsu laid his hands on my arms, trying to calm me. "Hush, Luce. It's my house. You didn't think I had one?" I looked back over at him, relieved. "I'd never really thought about it much, so I guess not. Sorry Natsu." I told him. "It's okay. I just hate seeing you so upset, that's all." Natsu said softly, looking me in the eye. I gazed into his eyes and saw concern in them. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't mean to worry you." Natsu smiled. "No, it's okay. Come on. I want to show you something."

**Gray's POV **

I sat down heavily on the side of my bed and sighed, fiddling with the collar of my shirt. I slipped it off of my head and dropped it on the ground in front of me. Then I laid down on my bed, rubbing my temples, thinking of how I was going to deal with my problem. I finally fell asleep, still trying to deal with the pain of seeing those two together and what I was going to do to get over it, if I could.

* * *

I woke with a jolt, breathing fast. I'd just had a dream about Lucy, again. This time she had been with Natsu and they were walking together down to the park where I had seen them kissing. Lucy noticed I was there and had turned around, only to meet Natsu as he pulled her to him. She didn't object as his lips met hers, but my heart felt as though it were being stabbed repeatedly with a very sharp dagger.

I went to turn away, but they were everywhere I looked. I couldn't escape. It was absolute torturer. I was relieved when I woke up, but I didn't feel like I had even slept at all; I felt as though I had stayed awake all night. Despite that, I got up, found a shirt, put it on, and left my house, locking the door behind me. I walked all the way to the guild, though I didn't know why I was going there. Out of habit, I guess.

I pushed open the door and went to the bar. Sitting down, I rest my arms on the counter and laid my head them sleepily even though I was hardly going to get sleep in the noisiest place in the world. I felt a tap on my shoulder and raised my head a little to see a very concerned-looking Lucy. "Gray? Are you okay? What happened yesterday? Did I do something?" she asked innocently, still concerned. "No, you didn't do anything, Luce. I'm fine." Lucy's expression didn't change at all.

She didn't seem convinced in the least that I was okay, but before she could say anything else, Natsu, stupid fucking flame bastard, came up to her and said,"Hey, Luce. Whatcha doing over here?" Lucy blushed a little and my heart twisted painfully. I stood abruptly, turning to leave. This time Lucy did something about it. She grabbed my arm, gently but firmly, and made me face her.

"And where do you think you're going, mister I-can-just-ditch-my-friends-whenever-I-want-to? Hmm? I don't think so. You're going to stay _right here._" She pushed me back onto the stool I had been on a couple seconds ago and sat down haughtily beside me, very much upset. I almost laughed at her reaction; she always made me feel a lot better even when she didn't know it and when I wasn't expecting it.

But I held back because of Natsu. _Why the hell is he still here? He should have left by now. _I thought, looking at him. Lucy glanced at him also. "Now what was your question, Natsu?" she asked, blushing a little at her forgetfulness. Natsu gazed at her and shifted a little. "Umm, I think it was 'Whatcha doing over here, Luce?'. " he replied. "Oh, well, I only came over to see how Gray was. He ran off yesterday, remember?" Lucy said, looking back over at me, concern reentering her gaze.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah." "Well I was thinking that we should all hang out with him today, including Happy and Erza." Lucy informed us. I was about to object to the idea, but when I saw how enthusiastic Lucy was about it, I just couldn't. I sighed. "Oh, alright." I said. "Yay!" Lucy exclaimed. "Now all we have to do is find Happy and Erza!" she said happily. "Happy is asleep at my house, Luce. Remember? We left him like that this morning." Natsu reminded her. "Oh yeah! Oops, I forgot!"

_What did he mean by, "We left him like that this morning"?! What was Lucy doing at the flame bastards' house?!_ I raged inside my head, angered and hurt at the same time. Lucy and Natsu didn't notice though as they dragged me out of the guild to get Happy and find Erza, though. _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Chapter 4: Figuring It Out

**_Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter of my Graylu fanfic! Don't worry all you Graylu fans, we're gonna come back soon and whip Natsu's butt, I just need to work out all the details. Sorry I took soo long with updating! I hope you guys aren't mad at me! But I finally got it done. It's weird, I usually post new chapters at night. I wonder why. Okay, here I go... and please review!_**

* * *

**Special~**

**Natsu's POV **

My heart pounded as Lucy took my hand in hers. We dragged that icicle head all over looking for Erza, Happy was already flying at my shoulder, but I didn't really care. All I could think of was my blonde-haired Celestial mage. We finally found Erza in the town; she had just come back from the job that she had been on. Lucy pulled us all back to the guild, and we sat around our usual table.

Lucy placed herself right beside me and my arm snaked around her waist. Her eyes widened, then she relaxed as she realized it was only me. I pulled her closer to me and Lucy gazed up into my eyes, her brown orbs glittering. "Hey, Luce..." I murmured to her, my voice gentler than I had ever heard it. "Hey Natsu..." she answered softly. We were just about to kiss, when Erza interrupted us with a small, but distinguishable, cough.

I looked up at her, a little surprised, because I knew that she wouldn't have cared if Lucy and I had kissed in front of her; she would have pretended as if it never happened because she would have known it was our business, not hers. But then I saw Gray. He was hunched over, his head on the table, looking like he was in pain. Lucy's eyes widened at seeing him and, after sending me an apologetic glance which I understood, she got up, moved around the table, and crouched down beside him.

I wasn't worried about it because Lucy was mine, and she knew she was. Plus, it wasn't like Gray liked her or anything. Maybe he was just tired. "Gray?" I heard Lucy ask him softly. "Are you okay?" He looked up and I saw pain and hurt in his eyes. I know we're supposed to be enemies, but I felt a little concern for him anyway; he was my nakama after all.

"I-I have to be somewhere. I'm sorry." Gray stood up quickly to leave, but Lucy wasn't having it. "No, Gray! You are going to sit right back down and hang out with us. You ran away from us yesterday, but you're not doing that again. Do you hear me?!" Gray didn't look too happy about that, so I got up thinking, _Well, I'd better go help my girl. _I walked over to stand next to her and said,"Gray, just sit down."

To my surprise, he did, so I did the same. Lucy stayed though and whispered something in his ear. I felt jealousy course through me, but I let it go as Lucy stood again and came to sit down again next to me. Gray looked happier than before to, so we started thinking of things to do. "Hey! I've got an idea!" Happy piped up from the end of the table, a fish in his hands. "Let's go fishing!" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, smiling, and said,"That's not a bad idea, Happy." His eyes brightened when he looked at me, and I patted his head affectionately. "Yeah, that is a good idea." Lucy said, surprising everyone, including me. Affection for her welled up in me and I turned to face her. Then I attacked her (not really!), pushing her over in a bear hug. She laughed and I buried my head in the crook of her neck, murmuring a "Thank you, Luce."

Lucy looked at me. "What for?" I gazed into her eyes, and she understood. She smiled. Just then, I heard the sound of someone standing up. I turned in time to see Gray dashing out of the guild like his life depended on it. "Damn it, Gray!" Lucy muttered. Then she got up quickly to follow him, and I did the same. "Come on, Natsu!" Lucy ran out after him, with me on her heels.

Erza followed us, wondering why Gray was running off like that. It wasn't like Gray to just run off so suddenly. I'd never seen him do it. He was like me; he never gave up, no matter what happened. We saw Gray ahead of us, and he was really far, so I put on more speed and shot in front of Lucy and Erza. "Happy!" I called to him. "Aye, sir!" I leapt into the air, and Happy flew around before catching me and speeding after Gray. "Sorry, Luce." I muttered, hoping she didn't feel bad that I was going ahead.

I finally caught up to the raven-haired idiot, and knocked him to the ground, then accidentally fell on top of him as Happy dropped me. I felt a fist collide with my face and I staggered back. I looked up at Gray and froze in shock. Not because of his punch, but because tears were streaming down his face. I'd only seen Gray cry once, and that was at Galuna Island when he was thanking Ur, his teacher, for all that she had done for him. I reached out to him, stepping forward, but Gray noticed, and fled again.

This time I didn't chase after him; I was still trying to work out what could have made Gray so upset that he was crying like that. Then anger surged up in me; who could have made Gray feel so bad? I was going to seriously hurt the person that had done that to Gray, especially since he never, ever cried, not even in front of his nakama. Lucy and Erza caught up to me and Lucy came around to stand in front of me.

"Natsu? Why did you stop?" she asked, looking a little concerned. I looked at her, speechless, and saw the look in her eyes. "I-I... well, because..." I was thankfully cut off by Erza, who stepped up to Happy. "Happy, what happened? Why did you two stop following Gray?" Happy looked at her with an expression in his eyes I'd never seen before - grief.

Erza looked taken aback by the look; I certainly felt it. "Gray...was crying." Happy said so softly we all had to lean in closer to hear him. At that, even Lucy looked shocked. "Why? Why was he crying?" she asked softly. I turned to look at her, just as she looked at me. Lucy blushed a little, the pinkish glow of her cheeks making her look even cuter and making my heart speed up.

I shrugged and Lucy stepped closer to me, our bodies touching. I gazed down into her chocolate brown depths and indistinctively, my arm went around her waist. Lucy's blush deepened and I pulled her closer to me. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and she raised herself higher, so she could reach up to my lips. I bent my head to her so it was easier, and suddenly, my mouth was on hers.

Lucy's hands snuck up my chest and around my neck, pulling my head down further and sending shivers down my spine at her light touch. My eyes shut and I could feel my heart pounding so hard, I thought she might be able to hear it. Our kiss lasted until we absolutely needed air or passing out because of lack of oxygen would be very likely for the both of us.

I pulled away first and held Lucy up in my arms because her knees seemingly weren't working at the moment. Lucy laid her head on my chest and I felt a flood of emotions (good emotions) towards my blonde-haired girl. I sighed and rested my chin on the top of her head, closing my eyes. Lucy's hands moved down around my back and squeezed me tighter.

Feeling a little concerned, I raised my head to look down at her. "What's up, Luce?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head, a little nervously, and didn't respond. Now I was getting concerned. "C'mon, Luce. You can tell me." I persisted, lowering my head so that our foreheads touched and I could look into those chocolate brown orbs of hers. They were full of worry.

Understanding hit me like a punch as I realized why. She was worried about Gray. But I wasn't jealous. I knew she loved me, not the icicle head. She was only worried because she was his friend. It was normal to be worried about your friends when they were upset. I bent my head to hers and looked into her eyes. "Luce, do you want to go look for him?" I asked her quietly. Lucy nodded and I smiled gently at her. "Okay. Don't worry; we'll find that icicle head." I told her.

**Gray's POV **

Once Natsu had seen my face, I fled. I didn't want to have to answer to his questions, which, I knew, would come if I had stayed. I flew down the road, not looking back and turned the corner. I took the long way around to my house, so that if Natsu was following, he would get lost in all the twists and turns. I finally reached my house and yanked the door open.

Accidentally slamming it behind me, I continued down the hall to my bedroom and flung myself onto it. I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. About Lucy and Natsu anyway. So I just laid there, on top of my bed, and thought about it. Thinking about it didn't really help; all it did was bring back the pain and made me feel like throwing up again.

Shaking my head to clear it, I got back up, remembering that I had to go to the store and buy more ice cream. I walked all the way there, still trying to think of a way to either ease my pain, let Lucy see sense and love me, or both. I was so involved in my thoughts, I nearly bumped into the door of the grocery store. I stopped just in time, and opened it instead.

I went straight to the frozen goods section and picked up about four containers of chocolate ice cream, then proceeded to the check-out counter to pay. Once I had, I headed back home. I dropped three of them in the freezer, taking one to my counter, and opened a cabinet to get a bowl out. Then I got out a spoon and scooped a good amount of ice cream into the bowl.

I sealed the lid back on the top of the ice cream, making sure it was closed, and set it down next to the other tubs of ice cream in the freezer. I took my icy treat to my room and sat down carefully on my bed, thoughtfully eating a spoonful of ice cream. _What to do? How should I deal with my problem? _I finished my icy dessert and stood back up. I had finally thought of who to go to about my problem.

Running to the guild, I was careful to look out for the flame brained idiot and Lucy, Erza, and Happy, so they wouldn't find me and start asking me questions after tackling me and putting me in a position where I couldn't run away. I made it to the guild safely and went straight to the bar counter, where Mira was cleaning already sparkling wine glasses.

She looked up as I stopped in front of her. "Oh, hi Gray." she said. "Hey. Mira, I need your help." I told her, trying to make her see how important it was. "Oh? What kind of help, Gray?" Mira asked, seemingly curious, though I knew she knew what I had come for. "Girl help. I-" my voice cracked and Mira started looking a little concerned. "I don't know what to do anymore, Mira."

Mira looked at me, taking in my now desperate tone, and her eyes were full of sympathy. "Okay." she said. She motioned for me to come behind the counter, so I did. Mira then pulled me into one of the back rooms and shut the door quietly behind her so no one would hear and think something was going on. "Gray, for one, you need to calm down, okay? Take a deep breath and calm down." It was more of a statement, so I did.

The silver-haired maiden nodded. "Good. Now, you just need to walk away calmly whenever you see them together and feel sick. That's just normal, but you shouldn't let them know. Alright? Then, you also need to hang out with them as a team, so they don't think anything's wrong, okay? Just do what you always do and block off your emotions so no one can read you. For right now, that's what you should do, okay?"

I whistled. "Sure, Mira. I can handle all of that. I can try anyway. Thanks." I nodded to her, thinking, _Wow. She really knows her stuff._ Mira smiled back and led me back out of the room. I turned around the corner and sat down on one of the stools in front of the bar. Mira went back to cleaning her wine glasses, even though they were already spotless and cleaning them was pointless.

I watched her for a few minutes, then decided to go home for the night, even though it was still fairly early. I didn't want to run into Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy, since they were most likely looking for me and would probably come here once they had tired themselves out to rest and talk to Mira (in Lucy's case) and get something to eat from Mira (in Natsu's and Happy's case). So I left yet again, heading for home.

**Natsu's POV **

After searching for Gray for a couple hours with no luck, I decided to take the group back to the guild to rest, eat, and maybe even find Gray. It was always possible he had gone back to the guild. So, taking a hold of Lucy's hand to try to comfort and cheer her up, I led Lucy, Erza, and Happy back to Fairy Tail. When we got there, Mira looked up at us.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" she asked. I shrugged. "Not much, to tell the truth. We searched everywhere for Gray, but we couldn't find him." Lucy went over to the bar and sat down on a stool. "Mira, have you seen him at all?" Lucy asked, looking up at Mira with a look on her face that Mira couldn't resist. The silver-haired maiden bit her lip, trying to hold back her response.

Mira finally just shook her head, and continued to clean a sparkling wine glass that was already spotless. I knew she was hiding something, and Lucy did too. I think we all did. I stepped up behind Lucy, wrapping my arms around her waist, and laid my head on top of hers. She jumped slightly, like she always did (I loved it when she jumped), and turned her head towards me.

"Natsu! Don't do that! You always scare me!" she whispered to me, so that only I could hear. "But that's why I do it, Luce! I love it when you jump! I think it's adorable, how you're scared easily." I murmured back to her, smirking at her as I said it. Lucy gave me a small smile and turned back to Mira. "Mira, are you sure you haven't seen Gray? You seem like you're holding something back, especially since you're cleaning a glass that is already spotless."

Mira stopped, looking guilty, but didn't open her mouth, as if she were afraid she'd say something she'd regret if she did. "Mira. What are you hiding from us?" Lucy pressed, knowing she would win if she kept at it. Mira started looking everywhere, but us, like she was really nervous. "Mira?" Lucy looked Mira in the eyes and suddenly, Mira grabbed Lucy's hand. "Okay! Fine, but follow me. I'll only tell you."

I felt my heart jolt. "What?" I asked calmly, not showing the sudden emotion of not wanting Lucy to leave. Lucy looked at me, her eyes sympathetic, and she touched my arm. "It's okay, Natsu. I'll be back in a minute. Trust me." I nodded, even though when Mira led Lucy away, it felt like my heart was ripping itself up into tiny pieces and trampling themselves into the dirt.

I sat down at the bar, trying to compose myself and to stop myself from dashing after Lucy to take her up in my arms and never let her go. I laid my head on the countertop waiting for Lucy and Mira to come back. I hoped that they wouldn't be long; I didn't know how long I could keep this up.

**Lucy's POV **

Mira pulled me behind the counter and into one of the back rooms, shutting the door behind her. Then she turned to me. "Okay, Lucy, I need to tell you something. It's about Gray." Mira started, looking at me with pleading eyes. I started to get a little concerned. What about Gray? Was something wrong? "Okay, go on." I told her. "Gray has a problem. I was wondering if you could help me with it?" Mira said.

I nodded, feeling even more concerned about him now. "Okay. What is it?" I asked her. Mira paused, as if thinking about how to tell me. "Gray... has a girl problem." That was all she said, she didn't explain it or anything. She just told me, as if I was supposed to know what it meant. I didn't, though I felt something deep inside of me, like a part of me didn't like it.

"And?" I prompted, trying to get Mira to clarify the problem. "I tried to help him with it, but he just seems so down all the time, as if he's constantly in pain, thinking about it. Help me help him, Lucy!" I gasped, feeling sorry for Gray, and decided to help Mira. "Of course I'll help you, Mira! What do I need to do?" Mira looked so relieved at my words, she could have just flown away.

The silver-haired maiden led me over to the couch that was sitting in the middle of the room, in front of a little coffee table, and we sat down. "Okay, I think you should hang out with more, just the two of you, you know? Try to cheer him up a little. I think he needs some of that. Some of our girl friend love, you know, since you guys are close." she said. I nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Okay, I can do that."

Mira clapped her hands, looking much happier than before. "Yay! Thanks a lot, Lucy!" She stood up, and I stood up with her. We walked back over to the door and mira opened it. Before either of us was able to step out, my path was blocked by a pink-haired thing. I felt arms wrap around me and I stumbled back in surprise. Natsu held onto me tightly, as if he was afraid I'd disappear if he didn't.

My arms went around him in response, and I felt warm inside. "N-Natsu! What is it?" I asked him softly, smiling. "I- I couldn't bear not having you with me, Luce." he murmured. I felt my heart skip a beat at his words and I let my arms travel around him. Natsu squeezed my a little, as if responding to my action, and I buried my head in his chest. "N-Natsu..."

Suddenly, my feet left the ground. Natsu lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me out of the room. He didn't stop though, and soon we were out of the guild, heading somewhere only Natsu knew. I didn't care where we were going, I was just happy. Too happy to even do anything. When we stopped, I noticed we were standing in front of my apartment door.

Natsu just walked in, as usual, and sat down on my couch, settling me in his lap. It was dark in the living room; it was almost sunset outside, but neither Natsu nor I cared. I laid my head against Natsu's chest and closed my eyes. I felt his hand come up and start stroking my hair, and I smiled. Then, just as I was dozing off, Natsu stood again, holding me tightly in his grip, and made his way to my bedroom.

He entered it, and settled me in my bed, pulling the blankets over me, and turned to leave. Before he could though, I reached up and took his hand. "Don't leave me." I whispered. With the moon rising just outside my window, I could see Natsu's smile and he twisted back around to me. I moved over in the bed as Natsu lowered himself down into it, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

I snuggled into him, grateful for his warmth, and folded my arms between us, my palms against his chest. I closed my eyes again as Natsu bent his head till our foreheads touched. "Luce..." Natsu murmured to me, his voice as gentle as I'd ever heard it. "Yes, Natsu?" I answered softly, opening my eyes and looking up at him. His eyes gleamed and he said,"I love you. I promise I do. Sweet dreams, Luce." I smiled and cuddled up closer. "I love you too, Natsu." Then I fell into the dream-filled sleep that was waiting for me.

**Gray's POV **

I crashed onto my bed. Today didn't go the way I hoped it would have gone. First of all, Natsu had actually seen me cry. _Stupid fucking idiot! How could you let that happen?! No one sees you cry! No one! _Second, I'd had to ask Mira for help. I never asked anyone for help. Not even my own guild mates. I was a loner. Although, Mira's advice was helpful. I had to admit that.

Then, I'd had to run away from my own team, just to avoid seeing the one girl I loved with that flame-headed idiot! Why did it have to hurt so much when I saw them together?! I couldn't even hang out with them without starting to feel sick to my stomach when I saw them next to each other. That was the most annoying part. I couldn't even hang out with Lucy.

_God, I'm so messed up right now. _I thought as I rolled over onto my back. _I mean, who can't even hang out with their friends without getting hurt or feeling sick when they're in love with one of their friends? I'm so pathetic. I've got to stop this. I'll just hang out with them tomorrow. I don't care what happens. I'll do it. _I reached a decision in my head. I didn't care if it killed me. I was going to hang out with her.

I turned over in the bed, looking out of my window at the moon. I wondered if Lucy could see the moon from her window. I guessed she probably could. **(A/N: Back at Lucy's this was when Lucy was thinking about the moon outside her window.) **I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep after the long day I had. I couldn't though; I was too busy thinking about Lucy to get any sleep.

I kept twitching and turning in the bed, not able to get to sleep. Thoughts about Lucy filled my head. I couldn't get them out. But for once, thinking about her wasn't painful. I was glad that I could think about her without starting to feel sick and a smile turned the corners of my mouth up. I rolled back over onto my side and stared at the moon, mesmerized by it's silvery color.

I sighed, then rolled back over onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. "Why does it have to be so hard, falling asleep? I thought I was tired after having to run around so much today." I said into the darkness of my room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, willing sleep to come. Finally, after about ten minutes, I got up again and walked into my kitchen, sitting down at the table, after flipping the lights on.

Setting my elbows on the table top, I leaned my head against my hands. "What am I going to do?" I murmured to nothing in particular, just so it wasn't so quiet. A couple minutes passed, then half an hour. I still was as wide awake as ever. I looked at the clock above the kitchen sink. It read: 9:30. I shook my head, then stood back up. I went to the door and stepped outside.

Then I just walked around for about thirty minutes, with no shirt on of coarse, in the cold night air, hoping to tire myself out a little. That cold night air seemed to do the trick on me, and when I got back inside, I started to feel a little more tired. "Finally..." I whispered. I stumbled back toward my bedroom and fell onto my bed, closing my eyes as I did so.

"Yes... I can finally get some sleep..." I muttered to myself. I rolled over onto my side, so I was facing the window and the moon. I opened my eyes one last time to look up at the bright, silver full orb that hung suspended in the sky before I closed my eyes again and finally got the thing I had been wishing for since I had first gotten home; sleep.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on this chapter since I did Natsu's POV; I don't usually write in his point of view. This is only a one-time thing, but if you really want me to write another chapter with Natsu's point of view, just put it in a review and I'll try to make it happen! Okay? Thanks to all you guys who read and review my stories, you know who you are! You guys really keep me going!**_

_**Graylu out~ (for now...) :)**_


End file.
